The invention relates to a rolling mill stand for the production of rolled strip or sheet metal. It includes working rolls which are supported on supporting rolls or intermediate rolls. The supporting rolls, the working rolls and/or the intermediate rolls are arranged in the rolling mill stand so as to be displaced axially with respect to one another. Each working and/or intermediate roll has a curved barrel contour which runs over the entire effective barrel length and can be described by a trigonometric function. These two barrel contours complete one another in a complementary way, in the non-loaded state, solely in one specific relative axial position of the rolls of the pair of rolls.
In four-high rolling mill stands or six-high rolling mill stands, it is common practice to equip at least the two working rolls or the two intermediate rolls with a special barrel contour and to provide axially acting adjustment devices for these working rolls or supporting rolls, so that the roll nip contour can be set as a function of the current rolled strip profile.
A rolling mill stand of the generic type is already known from AT 410765 B. The roll barrel contour of these rolls known among specialists by the designation SmartCrown® can be described mathematically by a modified sine function. A suitable choice of the contour parameters results in this case in a cosinuoidal clear roll nip, the amplitude of which can be influenced in a directed way by the axial displacement of the rolls.
When working rolls or intermediate rolls with this special barrel contour and cylindrically shaped supporting rolls are used in four-high or six-high rolling mill stands, as is normally customary, it is unavoidable that load distributions which are inhomogeneous occur between the supporting rolls and the directly adjacent rolls during continuous rolling operation. Since the crowning region to be covered with the aid of the contoured rolls is always determined by the requirements of the rolling process, such as, for example, by different process parameters, dimensions and deformation properties of the rolling stock, the displacement stroke of the contoured rolls is the only influencing variable with which the markedness of the inhomogeneity of the load distribution can be influenced.